Giga Drill
Giga Drill (also known as Tera Drill) is an al special skill available for Matt and Lance in , and for Matt, Lance and Anna in . Description Upon casting, a huge drill erupts beneath the target, making a loud creak and dealing massive Earth-elemental physical damage. Unlike other skills, Giga Drill's damage increases if the target has its Defence and/or Magic Defence buffed, and/or has the status effect (in EBF4 and EBF5). Thanks to this, the skill proves very useful against enemies that tend to buff their and their allies' defences, including some bosses. Inversely, Giga Drill deals less damage if the target is suffering from a debuff in Defence and/or Magic Defence, possibly dealing zero damage in EBF4 and EBF5, or even healing the target in EBF3. Note that it still follows the standard damage formula, thus a Defence buff will be utilized twice — once to power the skill up (assuming a positive buff), and once to reduce its damage dealt, like usual. Power gain always outpaces damage reduction, yet a Magic Defence buff is more efficient, as it only increases damage. In the same way, Defend will increase its damage, but will still half the final damage dealt. Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Drill Golem * Dark Matt Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Tera Drill is unlocked by completing a quest in Kitten Kingdom Ruins for Kamina. Tera Drill will not be affected by Gaia Axe's boost of Earth-elemental skills. Buffs' impact on power: SkillPower * (1 + (DefenceBuff * 4 + MagicDefenceBuff * 4) / 100), then affected by target's defences normally, including any existent buffs and bonuses. * Buffs are specified as displayed by in-battle icons. * At 70% Defence and Magic Defence buffs, it goes up to 6.6x power, then down to 6.6 / (1 + 70 / 100) ≈ 3.88x effective power. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Tera Drill has been renamed into Giga Drill. It can be obtained by completing a quest in Crystal Caverns for Simon. The skill received a few changes: Defending now powers it up too, but its critical hit chance and power increase from buffs has been slightly lowered. Buffs' impact on power: SkillPower * (1 + (DefenceBuff * 3.5 + MagicDefenceBuff * 3.5) / 100), then affected by target's defences normally, including any existent buffs and bonuses. * Buffs are specified as displayed by in-battle icons. * Defend triples the outcome and then halves it, for 1.5x effective power gain in total. * If power goes negative, it'd become 0 instead. * At 70% Defence and Magic Defence buffs, it goes up to 5.9x (17.7x with Defend) power, then down to 5.9 / (1 + 70 / 100) ≈ 3.47x (≈5.2x with Defend) effective power. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Giga Drill can be obtained by completing Aniki's quest in No Man's Land, one screen below the main entrance to Lance's fortress. Buffs' impact on power: SkillPower * (1 + (DefenceBuff * 3.5 + MagicDefenceBuff * 3.5) / 100), then affected by target's defences normally, including any existent buffs and bonuses. * Buffs are specified as displayed by in-battle icons. * Defend triples the outcome and then halves it, for 1.5x effective power gain in total. * If power goes negative, it'd become 0 instead. * At 100% Defence and Magic Defence buffs, it goes up to 8x (24x with Defend) power, then down to 8 / 2 = 4x (6x with Defend) effective power. Trivia * Giga Drill is a reference to Giga Drill Break from animé Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:Anna